Forum:Vandal Policy
getting a bit out of hand I agree with bluedragons1971, as i have brought up this issue multiple times with both admins against it; this issue needs to be addressed more closely as before we have simply just IGNORED the problem. Ignoring the problem, doesn't solve a single thing. Yes, we can revert but over time that isn't helping this wiki at all. Over the summer we agreed to work on the older articles but with the constant revert battles, no progress has been made with the multiple arguments over new products and discontinued stuff. you can keep testing the current policy, but the experience tells us a different story. This is a wiki on a topic that has almost no interest by the community at all-most are modders. The best way to solve this would be to create articles and then lock them down once finished. extra details can be submitted via the talk page for improvements or forgotten details. *this probably won't even be considered, i won't be surprised. Proposal Once the Toy Fair is over and as many questions are answered, new announced and recently "finished" articles should be locked until the older ones are cleaned up. There is no other way to work on older articles if this keeps up. Giving warnings, adding more templates or other rules doesn't help. Most people don't even bother to read the rules or guidelines. also seeing that myself and bluedragons are watching this site MORE than the admins, something seems a bit wrong. newly announced products should be held off, no articles created as we have limited info. instead a better idea would be to create a forum topic to compile all new info together and wait for full details to be finalized/released to the public-no leaks. it would also help if more active users were given more tools to use, such as rollback or blocking-when massive mini spam/vandalism occurs. its frustrating for me and bluedragons to have to "try" and fix damage. sometimes, its not possible. not trying to attack gage but when an admin really shouldn't come on once a week, if we are lucky-this doesn't seem like he is acting like an admin at all. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 03:49, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Discussion With what we've been seeing as of late, I have been considering locking targeted articles for short periods of time. If it continues, then I suppose I will have to have it so that only members can edit the site. But with how easy it is to register an account, I'm not sure if this will actually do much. I do not want to completely restrict the site to other people, as this is a wiki open for editing by anyone. The site is not disregarded by everyone. I've met a lot of people who have mentioned that they use the site and have also thanked me for the work I've done on it. I've been considering possibly giving Bluedragon rollback abilities, seeing as he's very eager to help the site and contribute to it. Jet Talk • ] 04:04, January 9, 2013 (UTC) : I'm happy to help out any way I can Jet. As I said in the other thread, I'm on the computer most of the day, and check the site pretty often (especially when I get an e-mail that one of the articles I've edited has been changed). : Bluedragon1971 (talk) 12:48, January 9, 2013 (UTC) not that i think that people disregard the site, there just hasn't been people that actually stay and help improve the site. people know about it but don't help out.this shows that there isn't very much of a community on this topic that it should make a difference if edit restrictions are put into place. i have worked on the ice age wiki for a while and they did add restrictions-no wiki constributors as they were spamming most of the time. this policy is working to some extent, i see less reverts of spam. what has been happening, happens a lot. mostly around new releases of info, the news templates still arn't doing very much along with edit summaries practically telling that discontinued is verified. no amount of rules or anything can be done to solve this. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 04:11, January 9, 2013 (UTC) i am going to recommend that action be taken to solve this issue again. this has been happening ever since i got here. previous policy did prevent this-such as articles created off leaks or no pic evidence. i don't know how long you wish to wait to understand what it WILL take to resolve this.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 19:32, January 9, 2013 (UTC) I just fixed 3 edits in a row on the Nitron by an unregistered user (I left his edit to the review because it seemed more accurate to me, since it shouldn't be getting a 10 for reliability when it does have some issues). Bluedragon1971 (talk) 19:36, January 9, 2013 (UTC) i know, i have also fixed a bunch-though i don't sign in everytime. maybe it is time to add in the restriction for "unregistered users" are unable to edit. this is getting way out of hand. i am not sure if you got the message about the wiki that i started up, but i am really about to just jump over once i get some time to work on it. if you want to get a head start on the super soaker stuff, i can make you admin. if you are interested, please let me know. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 19:40, January 9, 2013 (UTC)